1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mushroom-type pin retainer for a pin connecting the piston and piston rod of an internal combustion engine. In particular this invention relates to a mushroom-type pin retainer that allows for simple mounting on into the pin, even when the pin retainer is produced with imprecise manufacturing techniques.
2. The Prior Art
Relatively high precision is normally required in manufacturing a mushroom-type pin retainer, because the assembly must be mountable in the cylinder. It is necessary that the entire circumference of the outer edge of the mushroom head be flush on the surface on which it is supported, i.e., on the face of the pin, so that sufficient play is available with respect to the cylinder bore. However, the known mushroom-type pin retainers are engineered in such a way that full circular abutment of the mushroom head on the supporting surface impossible if even the smallest angular differences or alignment flaws exist between the axis of the mushroom shaft and the axis of the head. Such flaws make it impossible under certain circumstances to mount the assembly in the cylinder bore, or require excessive clearance between the mushroom and the cylinder bore.